1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors and electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device is used in a digital camera and a camcorder, etc., to capture an image and to store it as an electrical signal. The imaging device may include an image sensor that separates incident light into separate components according to a wavelength and converts each component to a separate electrical signal.
There has been an ongoing demand for reduction in the size of the image sensor. Recently, in order to reduce the image sensor size, an image sensor having a stacking structure has been researched.